fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roster Rescue
Roster Rescue (Labyrinth Pursuit in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 21 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Outrealms. Strategy Due to the nature of the Ruins, at the end of the enemy's turn they will either crumble themselves or restore themselves, the latter making it impossible to pass until they collapse again. All the ruins are passable like in Nah's Paralogue, so you do not have to keep waiting for the ruins to collapse to pass over. However, if you want to obtain Palla, killing all seven Revenants are mandatory. Using Mire is required in order to kill some, due to the other Risen that will interfere with your attempts to kill them. The Risen in this DLC are somewhat strong, having a rating around 200-250. It should be important to note each Risen unit and what they have: *All Generals on the map have Defense +2, Vengeance, Pavise and Aegis; a few have Rally Defense. They all carry Spears; you should eliminate them in one battle as a Vengeance-fueled hit can severely weaken or kill one of your units. *All Tricksters on the map have Movement +1, Lucky Seven, Renewal and Acrobat. They only have Silver Swords. *All Snipers on the map have Skill +2, Prescience, Bowfaire and Galeforce. They have both Silver Bows and Longbows. *All Swordmasters on the map have Avoid +10, Pass, Swordfaire and Astra. This does not apply for the commander, who has Swordfaire, Lancebreaker, Tomebreaker, Astra and Luna. *All Sages on the map have a rank B tome on them; a few may also carry Fortify. Their skills include Magic +2, Focus, Tomefaire, and Vengeance. The Sage in the southwest has Miracle. *All War Monks on the map have HP +5, Axefaire, Vantage and Miracle, wielding a Silver Axe and Fortify stave. One of them has Rally Luck, and another has Resistance +2. *5 Revenants on the map who have Movement +1, Even Rhythm, Pass and Vengeance. While rather weak, there are two more Revenants appearing later on who have higher stats and different skills, though both are guaranteed to have a weaponbreaker skill and Counter. Your team is split up into two groups in the northwest and northeast corners. The Revenants will escape from the north central, southwest or southeast areas of the map. If you want Palla, kill the Revenant in the middle as it is next to an escape point and if the player is not noticing, it will escape and prevent the player from recruiting Palla. Try to clear up enemies as quickly as you can; however, you must be careful of the staircases, as like most battles in Awakening, these are same-turn reinforcements which can cause casualties if the player is being careless. Eventually, the last two Revenants will appear from the south central staircases. It is possible to block the exit points, though you will need to clear the Risen out quickly to ensure that they are not killed. The enemy commander is aggressive, so a strong unit should bait him out. There are two chests in the southwest corner; looting these are optional. Reinforcements Lunatic Mode (Reinforcements might not appear if your units havent advanced far enough down yet, which is not advices because this will not allow you to kill all 7 Revenants) All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. * Turn 3-4 (From the North and West-central staircases) ** Trickster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Trickster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Swordmaster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Sniper L20 w/ Silver Bow, Longbow * Turn 5 (From the 6 most northern staircases) ** Trickster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Trickster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Swordmaster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Sniper L20 w/ Silver Bow, Longbow ** Sniper L20 w/ Silver Bow, Longbow ** General L20 w/ Spear * Turn 6 (From the South-East staorcases) ** General L20 w/ Spear ** Sniper L20 w/ Silver Bow, Longbow * Turn 7 Player Turn (From the South-central staircases) ** 2 Revenants L20 (Both have Counter and Vengeance *Turn 7 (From the South-West and South-East staircases) ** Trickster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Trickster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** General L20 w/ Spear ** General L20 w/ Spear Summary Trivia *There is a glitch in the English version where Inigo's pre-battle text does not display properly; pressing the right shoulder button will allow you to view the text on the bottom screen. *When battling the seven Revenants, combat animations are always on, even if the player turns them off. Category:Awakening Chapters